Tangled
by Lilythh
Summary: "This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named Deidara and it starts with the sun."
1. Prologue

_**Title: **_Tangled

_**Author: **_Lilythh

_**Pairing: **_Itachi/Deidara… minor Pein/Konan… possibly others later on.

_**Rating: **_T for now

_**A/N: **_Heyy guys :D okay so this is a new story I wrote based off the movie tangled 'cause when I first saw Rapunzel she reminded me a lot of Deidara :P anyway ii hope you like it (:

Prologue

_This is the story of how I died._

_Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named Deidara and it starts with the sun._

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Centuries passed and not too far away grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King, Pein, and Queen, Konan. And Konan, she was about to have a baby. But she got sick… really, sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower. Hundreds from the kingdom set off to find it.

However there was a creepy man by the name of Orochimaru . You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this man hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all he had to do was sing a special song:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

But nonetheless a guard had managed to find it. He brought it back to the castle and the magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince was born, with beautiful long golden hair. His name was Deidara. To celebrate his birth, the Pein and Konan launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. But that moment ended.

Orochimaru was furious at the loss of his youth-keeping flower. He broke into the castle and softly sung to the child whose hair lit up. He continued to sign softly as he pulled out a pair of siccors and gently cut off a piece of the child's hair. However, doing this caused the hair to stop glowing and turn a light shade of brown. Angered by his discovery Orochimaru found he had no other choice… stole the child and just like that- gone.

The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the prince. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Orochimaru raised the child as his own.

Orochimaru had found his new magic flower, but this time he was determined to keep it hidden.

"Why can't I go outside?" A slightly older Deidara asked innocently.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" Orochimaru answered.

"Yes daddy."

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the Pein and Konan released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost prince would return.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Un

_**Sorry this chapter is so short but I want to save their actual meeting for another chapter. Anyway here's the next part. Hope you like it.**_

A Green Gecko flees onto a window ledge, quickly scrambling to hide behind a pot. He blends to the colour of the flower on the pot hoping not to be found. He breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath and looks around hastily.

A beautiful blonde haired boy looks out the window soon after. The sunlight reflecting off his long hair as his sapphire eyes glance around the window ledge. His plump lips are pulled into a slight smile as he continues looking.

"Hmm. Well, I guess Tobi's not hiding out here..." He says loudly, pretending to be oblivious.

A snicker comes from somewhere on the ledge and blue eyes immediately lock on to the source. The owner of said eyes now replacing the smile with a smirk.

"Gotcha!" He laughs, grabbing hold of the creature with his long hair, "That's twenty-two for me. How about twenty-three out of forty-five?"

The small lizard, previously identified as Tobi, frowns and gives the human a 'look'. Deidara's smirk drops and he rolls his eyes.

"Okay, well, what do you wanna do?" He asks his amphibian friend.

Tobi just motions his head towards the large green forest surrounding them. Deidara grabs hold of Tobi's tail and turns him around.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you," He says, Tobi sticks his tongue out in response, "Oh come on Tobi, it's not so bad in here..."

He gets up off the window and starts to sing.

"_Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup_

_Start up the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's, like, seven-fifteen_

_And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?"_

He sighs and falls onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling he begins to sing again.

"_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_

_Papier-mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!_

_And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering_

_When will my life begin?"_

He returns to the window looking longingly at the sky, singing softer than before.

"_Tomorrow night, the lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year_

_What is it like out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older, Father might just let me go..._"

He sighs again and continues to look at the sky.

Itachi Uchiha slides down the side of a building, his companions, Kuro and Shiro, following close behind. He jumps and climbs and leaps from building to building, determined to reach his goal. He manages to avoid all the guards as he reaches his goal. Walks towards the edge of the roof he is standing on, waiting for the Zetsu twins to catch up.

He looks down admiring the view from the roof. Shiro and Kuro call to him and turns back to them smiling.

"Guys, I want a castle," He tells them.

Kuro says impatiently, "If we do this job you can buy your own castle."

Itachi seems happy with the reply and quickly hurries over to where his companions are standing. Shiro ties the ropes securely around him before Kuro lowers him carefully down. He gets lowered through a window on the roof above their ultimate goal: the royal tiara.

As he is picking it up a guard sneezes.

"Hay fever?" Itachi asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah," The Guard replies.

Realising no-one should be behind him The Guard does a double-take, but Itachi is already being pulled up. He checks the tiara only to notice it is no longer there. He looks up and sees Itachi being pulled out of the window. He calls to the other guards and an alarm is sounded, but by this time Itachi, Kuro and Shiro have already left the building.

As they jump and leap across buildings and slide and climbs down others they congratulate each other on successfully retrieving the tiara. However they weren't completely out of danger yet as they ran pass the commoners to the exit of the city walls. They sped up, leaving the city and running across the bridge towards the forest.

"Boys, this is a very big day," Itachi shouted as they ran.

_**Review? :3**_


End file.
